Callie part 1
by LukeandNormangirltillthend
Summary: it is inspire by The Walking Dead unfortunately they did have my category i needed so i had to make up a category for it to be in i did not want to but i had no choice


Callie part 1

Narrator: It started off as an ordinary day but all of that was about to change this is a story about Callie Jones a ordinary girl and a single mother of 3 the twins are 6 and the older one is 15 years old this is a story how Callie Jones become a leader to how she fell in love and how she became a damn good zombies hunter you will learn all about Callie and her town and the people she meet along the way

Act 1

Callie: Mom I am home

Whitney: How was your day?

Callie: good and your?

Whitney: same old same old

Callie: that no fun

Whitney: I know

Jesse: I am home

Callie: How was your day?

Jesse: it was alright

Callie: that bad huh

Jesse: yep

Daniel: I am back

Jesse: hey there little brother

Daniel: Shut up

Jesse: Rough day at work

Daniel: yep so many people were out sick today

Jesse: really

Daniel: yep

Luke: I am back

Callie: how was your day?

Luke: busy so many people were out today

Callie: Your too

Luke: Why you say that for

Callie: because both Daniel and Jesse had a lot of people out today as well

Luke: Really

Daniel: yep

Luke: Wow

Kyle: Welcome home everybody

Luke: Yep

Daniel: Thanks

Austin: I am home I was so busy today

Callie: people out sick today

Austin: yep

Callie: that weird

Austin: sure is

Daniel: what going on here

Callie: a lot of people are getting sick

Luke: yep

Callie: we need to find out what going on and what we need to do not to get sick too

Whitney: that weird my friend her family sick too

Callie: really

Whitney: yep

Callie: I need to find out what going on

Thomas: we do

Callie: I am going to call Cooper

Thomas: alright

The Phone Rings at Cooper's house

Cooper: hello

Callie: Hey Cooper it Callie

Cooper: Oh hey Callie what up

Callie: is anybody sick where your at

Cooper: Why

Callie: because half of my brothers co-workers were out sick and I am trying to figure out what going on

Cooper: well there only 5 people sick here

Callie: really

Cooper: yep

Whitney: so what the deal

Callie: I got to go Cooper I will talk to you later

Cooper: alright bye

Callie: bye

Callie's hang up the phone and go talk to her mom

Whitney: so what up

Callie: Cooper said 5 of his people are sick

Whitney: Really

Callie: yep

Whitney: wow

Callie: damn

Kyle: what wrong little sis

Callie: I am going to be late for work

Thomas: what time do you get off tonight

Callie: I work till closing

Jesse: again

Callie: I need the money Jesse I got 3 kids I got to take care of

Jesse: I know I just don't like you working so late

Callie: I know I will be fine

Whitney: why can your kids no good father take care of them instead of you dropping them off at your friend Melody house

Callie: come on really you know Jack he have not want anything to do with kids since they were born

Thomas: that piss me off when he walk away from you and his kids

Callie: I made do I am raising them on my own anyway

Jesse: that still mess up

Callie: what can you do it life

Luke: still was not right

Callie: I know I can go on all day about Jack and how bad of a father he is but I really got to go to work so I will talk you guys later

Whitney: be careful sweetie

Callie: I will

Jesse: we will talk to you later

Callie: alright bye you guys

Act 2 at the diner

Samantha: hey your cutting it close Ray it really piss

Callie: he will get over it

Samantha: I know right

Ray: now you decide to show up

Callie: take it easy there Ray I am here am I

Not

Ray: your 10 minutes late

Callie: I had to drop my kids off at my friend house

Ray: next time I will fire you if your late

Samantha: no you will not

Ray: and why will I not

Samantha: she the only employee that can deal with you

Ray: what that hell that suppose to mean

Callie: it mean I don't put up with your bullshit and I keep you on your toes

Ray: oh yeah I forgot you keep me going little lady

Callie: don't call me little lady

Ray: just get to work

Callie: I am going

Samantha: how do you stand him

Callie: like I said I don't take his bullshit and I don't let him walk all over me either

Samantha: I can learn from you girl

Callie: you sure can

Samantha: cutie alert

Callie: go on and take his order then

Samantha: thanks

Callie: yep

Lady: excuse me waitress

Callie: yes mam my name is Callie and I will be taking your order how may I help you

Lady: yes can I have a sweet tea and a dr. pepper

Callie: yes mam you may

Lady: thanks

Callie: no problem

Frank: what do you need

Callie: a sweet tea and dr. pepper

Frank: coming right up

Callie: Thanks

Frank: yep no problem

Samantha: hey Callie guess what your boyfriend just show up

Callie: he not my boyfriend he just my best friend

Samantha: you keep telling yourself that

Callie: stop it

Samantha: just saying all will be cute together

Callie: just stop it

Frank: here your drinks

Callie: thanks

Frank: yep

Callie: here you go mam

Lady: thank you

Callie: are you ready to order or do you need a few more minutes

Lady: I am ready to order

Callie: what can I get for you

Lady: I will have your special

Callie: is that all

Lady: make that two specials my husband on his way

Callie: yes mam I will have right out to you

Lady: thank you

Callie: your very welcome

Frank: two specials coming right up

Callie: thanks

Frank: yep

Cooper: hey excuse me waitress

Callie: yes how made I help you sir

Cooper: sir

Callie: shut up Cooper

Cooper: that no way to talk to an customer

Ray: is there a problem over here

Callie: no sir there not

Ray: I was not asking you

Callie: I don't give a damn who you were asking I told you there no problem over here so go on now I got this

Cooper: that why we are best friends you keep me grounded

Callie: are you and your friends going to order anything?

Shawn: yeah we are going to order something

Callie: so what can I get for you

Charlie: I will have the special

Cooper: me too

Shawn: me three

Callie: I will have there for you shortly and what would you like to drinks boys

Cooper: three sweet teas

Callie: be right out

James: order up Callie

Callie: thanks sweetie

James: your very welcome

Callie: here you go mam

Lady: thanks you sweetheart

Callie: is your husband still coming

Lady: there he is right now

Callie: alright mam is there anything else I can get you

Lady: no we are good right now

Frank: Callie your drinks

Callie: thanks

Shawn: bout time

Callie: your order should be right up too

Charlie: thanks

Callie: yep

Danny: well look what we got here boys my little brothers and his stupid friends

Cooper: watch it Danny

Lucas: what you going to do little brother kick his ass

Cooper: maybe

Danny: you will not do it you don't have the guts to do it

Cooper: keep pushing me I will show you I do have the guts

Lucas: sure come on boys let go find a seat

Chris: yep I am starving

Michael: me too

Callie: you guys ok

Cooper: where good

James: order up Callie

Callie: thanks

James: yep

Callie: here you guys go

Cooper: thanks

Callie: yep is there anything else I can do for you guys

Cooper: no were good for now

Callie: let me know if you guys do

Shawn: will do

Callie: is everything still ok over here

Man: yes it good but can I get another dr. pepper

Callie: you sure can

Man: thank you

Callie: your welcome I will be right back with that

Man: alright

Callie: I need another dr. pepper

Frank: here you go

Callie: thanks

Frank: your welcome

Callie: here you go sir

Man: thank you

Callie: your welcome anything else

Lady: not right now

Callie: how are you guys over here

Cooper: where good

Samantha: hey Callie your mom on the phone

Callie: alright did she say what she wanted

Samantha: no she still on the phone

Callie: I got it

Whitney: Sweetheart

Callie: mom what wrong

Whitney: I got a call from Melody

Callie: is everything alright

Whitney: she had to call 911 for Aiden

Callie: what is he ok

Whitney: he was taking to the hospital

Callie: on god I got to get to the hospital

Whitney: Sweetheart breath

Callie: it my son how can I breath

Whitney: you need to

Callie: I am on my way

Whitney: be careful sweetheart

Callie: I will

Callie hang up the phone with her mom

Ray: what wrong with you

Callie: I need to go

Ray: why

Callie: my son was rush to the hospital

Ray: you can't just leave

Callie: watch me you can fire me if you want but I am going to see my son rather you want me to or not

Ray: fine go

Callie: thanks you

Samantha: I got your tables cover

Callie: thanks girl

Samantha: no problem

Cooper: everything alright Callie

Callie: no my son in the hospital I have to go I will talk to you later

Cooper: alright let me know how he is

Callie: I will

Act 3 the hospital

Jesse: hey your jerk boss let you leave

Callie: yes

Thomas: I call Jack

Callie: why

Thomas: he is Aiden father

Callie: so he never was there for Aiden before so why will he be here for him now

Thomas: it still was the right thing to do

Callie: I don't care(tears start to fall)

Whitney: oh sweetheart come here

Doctor: Ms. Jones I assume

Callie: yes doctor how is my son

Doctor: he hanging in there and he stable where you can go see him if you want

Callie: thanks

Whitney: go on

Thomas: are you feeling alright Austin

Austin: not really I feel kinda sick

Whitney: maybe you should see the doctor as well

Austin: I am fine

Jesse: dude you nose is bleeding

Austin: well damn it is

Luke: are you sure your alright

Austin: I don't know

Austin passed out on the floor

Daniel: Austin come on wake up man

Jesse: can I get a doctor here please

Nurse: don't touch him are you will get infected too!

Thomas: what the hell are you talking about nurse

Nurse: he infected with the virus if you touch him you will get infected too

Paramedic: nurse we got some more for us

Nurse: call the CED stat and don't touch anymore of the patients

Paramedic: what is going on

Nurse: is that damn virus that got out

Paramedic: that don't sound good

Nurse: it not

Jesse: excuse me what going to happen to my brother?

Nurse: we have to put him away from everybody

Jesse: are you kidding me

Nurse: I am afraid not

Jesse: damn so my brother might die

Nurse: is possibly

Doctor: get the people away from the non infected now

Jesse: no my brother can't die

Doctor: I am sorry Ms. Jones but I going to have to separate you from you son

Callie: why

Doctor: he infected

Callie: I don't care

Doctor: please just go

Callie: fine mommy love you Aiden and mommy not going anywhere

Doctor: go now

Callie: I am going

Whitney: what happen

Callie: they said my son was infected and they took away from me

Thomas: they didn't

Callie: they did wait where Austin

Jesse: he was infected too

Callie: are you kidding me

Kyle: no

Callie: I got to go check on my girls keep me posted with Austin and Aiden

Luke: you got it

Callie drive to Melody's house

Callie: Melody are you here

Narrator: Callie kept yelling for Melody and was not getting anything but then she heard a noise coming from the bedroom she grab Melody gun from her desk drawer and headed to the bedroom and saw Melody staring out the window she yell to Melody as Melody turn Callie saw it was not Melody it was something else Melody started coming for her and she pull the trigger and shot Melody in the head and that was all it took Melody was dead Callie knew what she had to do she had to find her daughters that was all on her mind

Callie: I will find you Lucy and Angel I will

Callie drive back to the hospital on to come back to bad news

Daniel: everything ok

Callie: no Melody dead and my daughters are missing

Kyle: wait what

Callie: that virus killed people then bring them back from the dead

Luke: are you serious

Callie: I am I saw with my own eyes

Jesse: Austin is dead

Callie: he what

Jesse: he dead Callie

Callie: no

Narrator: Callie and her family heard yelling coming from Austin's room the family went to investigate what was going then all of a sudden they saw Austin running out of the room but it was not Austin it was undead person Austin bit Jesse then Jesse bit Kyle and then Kyle bit Luke then Luke bit Daniel then Daniel bit his mom then his mom bit their dad Callie knew what would happen next she pull out the gun she took from Melody house and shot her family in the head with just one shot Callie fall to her knees and start to cry as she heard a noise coming from behind her and she saw it was her son but it was not her son she pull the gun and pointed to him and pull the trigger Callie started to cry as she went to her son and fell beside him and said mommy will always love you no matter what then Callie left and went back to the diner to find Cooper

Callie drive back to the diner only to find out it was not the same

Callie: hello Ray, Samantha anybody here

Cooper: Callie is that you

Callie: yeah it me

Cooper run to his best friend and give her a hug and Callie ask what happen so Cooper when on to tell her that people started dying and attacking shortly after she left

Callie: Samantha

Cooper: she was the first

Callie: with tears in her eyes as she look at Cooper and told him I had to kill all of them

Cooper: who

Callie: my family

Cooper: what about Aiden

Callie: I had to kill him too(voice choking up)

Cooper: I am so sorry Callie

Callie: thanks we need to go

Cooper: go where

Callie: we need to get weapons to defend ourselves

Cooper: weapons

Callie: yes weapons she look at Cooper and told him I am going to find my daughters and I can't do it by myself I need your help

Cooper: you know I always got your back girl

Callie: I know

Just then Samantha come out from the back and charge after Callie and Cooper

Callie fire the gun and killed Samantha

Cooper: damn nice shot

Callie: Cooper behind you take the knife aim for the head

Cooper: got you

Cooper stab his brother in the head

Callie: let go before more show up

Cooper: what the hell are those things

Callie: zombies the undead whatever u want to call them

Cooper: damn

Callie: come on

Cooper: I am coming

Callie: well hurry up

Cooper: stop yelling I am coming

Act 4 at the police station

Callie: get all the weapons

Cooper: all of them

Callie: that what I said

Cooper: Shhh I hear something

Callie: what is it

Cooper: I don't know

Callie: wait I hear it too

Cooper: get down

Callie: it one of them

Cooper: I am going to shoot it

Callie: don't u will attract more

Cooper: what the hell am I suppose to do then

Callie: watch and learn

Cooper: your going to school me

Callie: yep

Just then Callie ran right for the zombie and put it down in a blink of an eye

Cooper: how the hell did you do that

Callie: I don't know where that came from

Cooper: that was good

Callie: thanks

Cooper: let get the weapons and leave before more show up

Callie: alright let go

Act 5 at Jack's house

Cooper: is this Jack's house

Callie: yeah

Cooper: what are we doing here

Callie: I am getting something that belong to me

Cooper: is that will be

Callie: well two things

Cooper: again I ask what two things is that

Callie: my bow and arrow and my motorcycle

Cooper: wait you have a motorcycle

Callie: yep

Cooper: damn you're a bad ass

Callie: not really

Narrator: Callie heard a noise coming from the kitchen she went in to see what it was and it was Jack well not Jack Callie took the steak knife and stab Jack in the head

Cooper: holy cow

Callie: what

Cooper: how are you doing all of that

Callie: I don't know I just am

Cooper: your good

Callie: I know

Cooper: Shut up and go get your stuff

Callie: I am getting my stuff

Cooper: so how did Jack get your things

Callie: he stole them

Cooper look around for something he can used and he find an axe and he said this was going to be his baby

Callie: an axe

Cooper: it will work

Callie: if you say so

Cooper: I do say so have you find your stuff yet?

Callie: got it

Cooper: then can we go

Callie: yep

Cooper: wow that a nice one

Callie: it sure is

Cooper: then let go

Callie: not till I get my motorcycle

Cooper: fine

The head to the garage and Callie open it up to see her motorcycle and Jack's Motorcycle and then look at Cooper

Callie: my baby

Cooper: hey can I take Jack

Callie: sure I don't care

Cooper: it not like he going to be needed it anymore

Callie: yep

Cooper: let ride

Callie: yes let ride

Act 6 on the road 3 weeks later

Cooper: we need to find a safe haven place

Callie: mean like a town

Cooper: a town

Callie: yes a town look ahead

Cooper: we can live there

Callie: yep let go

Cooper: yep let go

Callie: I am not going to give up on my daughters either their out there somewhere I am going to find them

Cooper: I know but I am still confuse

Callie: about what

Cooper: how when you were bit you heal

Callie: I don't know

Cooper: me either

Callie: let go check out the town

Cooper: yep

Callie: it look nice

Cooper: we can build a wall and look for more survivors and we can build the town up

Callie: yep

Cooper: here we are

Callie: yep

Cooper: it beautiful

Callie: it sure is

Cooper: hold up we got company

Callie: let go say hi

Cooper: I am ready

Callie: this is our town now

Cooper: yep

Narrator: So Cooper and Callie charge after zombies and killed them off and was trying to find stuff to build a wall up around the town

Callie: Will this do

Cooper: no but I bet this will work

Callie: Let build the wall with all this stuff

Cooper: yep

Narrator: So after 3 months trying to build their town they finally got their town done and now they had a safe haven for any more survivors out there

Callie: we finally got it done

Cooper: yep and I think you should be the leader of this town

Callie: me

Cooper: yes you

Callie: then you're my 2nd in command

Cooper: I can handle that

Callie: you better because your all I have right now

Cooper: I know

Lola: hello anybody there

Callie: hi I am Callie then is my best friend Cooper and you are?

Lola: Lola Jackson

Callie: nice to meet you

Lola: you too

Cooper: welcome to Danville

Lola: thanks this is my friend Lucy Paige and Cody Peterson

Lucy: what up

Cody: yep what up

Callie: me and Cooper are going back out to find more survivors

Lola: be careful

Cooper: we will

Callie: just pick a house and make yourself at home

Lola: we will

Cooper: good

Callie: come on Cooper

Cooper: coming

Callie: hurry up

Cooper: all the time rushing me

Callie: I do not

Cooper: you do

Callie: whatever

Cooper: you know I still love you

Callie: I know

Lucy: what if more people show up

Callie: don't worry Stefan will be here to help

Cooper: he a hunter but he also a guard to keep us safe as well

Stefan: hi I am Stefan welcome to Danville

Cody: well hi there

Stefan: if you guys will follow me I will give you your weapons of choice to used

Lola: sweet

Stefan: right this way

Callie: we will be back soon

Stefan: all right but be careful

Callie: we will

Cooper: we will

Stefan: see you guys soon

Narrator: So Callie and Cooper rode away on the motorcycles to find more survivors as well to keep looking for Lucy and Angel Callie knew her daughters were out there just a matter of time she will be reunited with them again stay turn for part 2 coming soon where Callie meet new friends

Callie: that right stick around more of me and my best friend Cooper and well the town we run together and don't let the zombies bite while you wait for me to return


End file.
